1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a disposable cassette that is configured as a replaceable component of an analysis instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable plastic articles with fluid carrying passages are frequently used in medical equipment. Corresponding cassette systems have proven their worth here as alternatives to conventional hose systems. The corresponding fluid paths are formed in these cassette systems. The fluid flowing through the fluid paths is introduced by means of corresponding actuators. For instance, valves are, for example, used via which the fluid paths are switched open or are closed. On the other hand, pumps for the transport of the fluid are integrated in such cassette systems. In the field of medical application, disposable cassettes are already known in which a rigid part is provided in which passages and chambers are let in. This rigid part is covered by a continuously flexible film. In accordance with DE 102 39 597, this flexible film is formed by flexibly formed regions in the rigid part, with the rigid and flexible regions being able to be manufactured in one piece using a two-component injection molding technology.
The aforesaid cassette systems can also be used to advantage in the field of analysis technology.